Not applicable.
The present invention relates to methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of material to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of material having a three-dimensional pattern printed thereon. In one aspect, the present invention relates to decorative grasses having a three-dimensional pattern, design, or printed material provided thereon.